Takumi's penalty
by Laury Rose
Summary: If he had known, Takumi wouldn't have agreed to this shokugeki... Who was he kidding, he would have regardless but he sure was regretting accepting that penalty, especially since Yukihira left it to the Polar Star dorm girls... This is taking the word embarrassing to a whole new level. /plot by Userunfriendly/ *on hiatus*


_Hello guys!_

 _So, I think this will be in two or three parts. If it doesn't go out of hand that is... ^^' Hope you'll enjoy :)_

 **Disclaimer:** This plot is **Userunfriendly** 's and I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.

* * *

 **Takumi's penalty**

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

"Ne, ne, Yukihira-kun"

"Hmm?" Sōma says as he turns and comes face to face with a grinning Yoshino accompanied by a smiling Sakaki and a nervous-looking Tadokoro trembling behind them. "What's up?"

"The next time you have a shokugeki with Takumi-san, do you mind letting us choose the penalty?" Yoshino asks with a conspiratorial grin and maybe he's imagining it but Sōma can almost see horns and a pointy tail on her person.

"Eh? But I wanted to have him taste test some dishes for me!" Sōma complains, ignoring his hallucination and frowning a bit as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Mou...listen to us at least! I'm sure you'll like it too." Yoshino tries with a big grin and there is definitely something evil about this particular grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Sōma asks after a second, putting his frustration aside in favor of his curiosity.

"Well, you see..." Yoshino starts with a definitely malicious grin which only grows as she proceeds to expose their plan to him. As she talks, a grin of his own stretch Sōma's lips as a chill run down the poor unaware blonde whose future is suddenly compromised without his knowing.

"I'm in." Sōma declares once she's done and excitement drips from Yoshino's form as she sends a grin towards her other two accomplices.

 _Can't wait for it to come!_ Yūki thinks as she starts to make a mental list of all the things they will need and proceeds to make her way to Megumi's room while discussing her plan with her two female companions.

* * *

"Yukihira! I challenge you to a shokugeki!" Takumi exclaims, pointing at Sōma from where he's standing, a few feet away from the redhead.

Not even a week has passed since the girls approached him before Takumi appeared before him and challenged him to yet another cooking match. The girls will be happy about that.

"Okay." Sōma replies with a fired up grin, turning to fully face his longtime rival, "When do you want to do it?"

"In two days, at 4 p.m! The theme is desserts." Takumi replies with an enthusiastic smile as he crosses his arms over his chest in a confident way.

Excitement shines in Sōma's bright golden eyes as he puts his hands into his pockets and answers "Fine with me. I'm guessing you want your mezzaluna back?" he asks knowingly and the widening of Takumi's grin is as much as a confirmation as he can get and he nods. "As for me, I want you to do one thing that the Polar Star girls will have decided upon if you lose. Is that okay with you?"

Takumi's expression turns dubious for a moment as he contemplates Yukihira's terms. That wasn't what he was expecting from his rival but well, it can't hurt right to accept his terms right?

"Okay." Takumi finally says, shrugging as he turns away from the redhead before glancing back at him. "I'm not planning to lose anyway so I don't mind." And with that, he leaves the grinning Yukihira and takes off towards his next class with Isami.

 _If only you knew Takumi..._ Sōma thinks as he pulls out his phone and starts to type a text to inform Yoshino of the shokugeki. _And I'm not planning to lose either._ Sōma smiles confidently as he claps his phone shut and tucks it back in his pocket. _Now, to decide on a dish..._

* * *

Silence fill the stadium as they all hold their breath and wait for the third last judge to make his decision. So far, there is one vote for Yukihira's revisited apple pie and one for Takumi's tiramisu layer cake. This last vote will decide the winner and the tension is almost palpable.

After what feels like an eternity, the third judge finally seems to come to a decision and slams his hand comes down to slam on the button that will seal their fate.

A few seconds of silence before the arena erupts in cheers and some booing as Urara takes her microphone and exclaims "And the winner is Yukihira Sōma!" while pointing to the redhead who unties his cloth from around his head to tie it back around his wrist before turning towards the fallen blond.

"I seem to recall someone saying 'Are you prepared to eat the dust?' earlier?" Sōma teases, feigning to think about it and Takumi shoots up, yelling "Shut up!"

A familiar laughter erupts from Takumi's side and the blond turns red in embarrassment as he shoots a "Stop laughing Isami!" behind his shoulder which only serves to further enhance his twin's amusement and laughter.

Deciding to try to ignore his laughing twin for now, Takumi opts for giving his attention back to the redhead standing in front of him just as the latter speaks again.

"So, about your penalty, come by the dorm tomorrow morning at 6." Sōma says as he steps towards his rival. "The girls are really excited, you know." he tacks on as he places his hand on Takumi's shoulder and gave a light compassionate squeeze.

Suddenly, Takumi has a bad feeling about this whole thing. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to it without asking what it was he was agreeing to first. That could prove to be one of his biggest mistakes...but a man doesn't go back on his word.

* * *

Why doesn't a man go back on his word again? Pride? Dignity? Why care about either of those when you're about to lose both anyway?

That morning, the Aldini twins arrived at six sharp only for the older twin to be assaulted by the Polar Star girls and dragged away into Yoshino's room without receiving so much as an explanation. He was starting to get worried about this and when he got into the room, he immediately retreated towards the door.

He decides that his reaction is perfectly justified a few minutes later as he is assaulted by three girls staring at him as if they were predators looking at their prey and Takumi backs down against the door as a corner of his mind briefly wonders why Nakiri Alice is there as well. (Last evening when Alice was visiting her cousin check up - read annoy - on her, she heard Yūki and Ryōko talking about their plans for the next day and instantly decided to take part in the fun. Needless to say, she was warmly welcomed by the girls.)

"No! Stay away from me!" Takumi shouts at them but they only come even closer and closer until he is completely flat against the door and trying to push even farther despite the impossibility of such an action.

"Gi-girls," the nervous voice of Tadokoro calls out to them and Takumi really hopes she'll be able to save him, "you shouldn't surround him like this, ri-right? You're scaring him." she says in a tiny voice and Takumi nods fiercely as he prays for them to listen to her.

The girls stop advancing on him and he allows himself to hope for a second before they almost pounce on him and a really unmanly scream escapes Takumi's mouth as their hands reach him and resounds in the whole dorm.

"A-ano..." Megumi can only watch and sweat drop as her friends proceed to strip the poor blond. She can see clothes flying left and right and catch segments of sentences like "Woah!" "Where are you -" "Stop -" "Don't -" "Stop it!" "Gyaaaa!"

Megumi really wants to come to his rescue but the atmosphere currently surrounding the girls is so fierce that she doubts she'll be able to get out unscathed should she try her luck so she's reduced to looking from the side. _Sorry, Takumi-kun..._

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later**_

The sound of someone spitting out and coughing resounds in the dinner room where most of the Polar Star residents are currently eating breakfast and they all lift curious eyes towards the direction where it came from.

They discover a coughing slim Isami looking at his plate in question. "What is that?"

Sōma squints at it before exclaiming, "Oh that! That's the experiment I came up with today! Squid tentacles and strawberry jam. How is it? It's bad, isn't it?" he adds with big shiny and expectant eyes to which Isami slowly agrees with a nod.

Isami soon hears an apologetic feminine voice saying "Sorry, we forgot to warn you about his...'experiments'..." and turns towards the entrance to discover a sweat dropping Yoshino soon joined by Sakaki, Tadokoro and Nakiri Alice.

"You wanna try it, Nakiri?" Sōma asks, turning towards Erina who looks at him along with Alice who blinks in wonder.

However, before any of them gets the chance to answer, a loud voice rings into the room from the entrance and every occupant turns to find an indignant Hisako. "Just what are you trying to feed Erina-sama with, Yukihira?!"

At that Sōma begins to sulk as he engages in a discussion to try and convince the poor blonde to try it, thwarted by Arato who came to counter his attempts by placing herself between the two. It could have continued for a while if Sōma hadn't remembered about Takumi at that moment.

"More importantly, where is Takumi?" Sōma suddenly asks, turning from Erina and Hisako to Yūki and Ryōko.

"Eh?" Yūki confusingly looks up from where she was trying to sit down before looking towards the door and noticing the distinct absence of the young Italian. "Mou... He must be hiding in a corner. Wait a minute." Yūki adds as she stands up and disappear into the corridor.

A few seconds later, they can hear her struggling and trying to convince the blond to come out with little success before she calls for Ryōko who sighs and stands up to go fetch the boy.

They can hear the struggle intensifying and the distinct manly voice of the older Aldini twin "Let me go! You can't do that to me! I'll never be able to face them again!"

"That's part of your penalty!" Yūki replies, her voice coming out in puffs as she's probably struggling to drag (literally) the blond to the dinner room where every eye is now on the entrance.

"I'm starting to hate you all... Let me go!" Takumi's voice comes from a little closer this time, strangled with the effort he must be mustering to try to break free by force.

"You'll have to come out at some point anyway so be good and stop struggling already!" Yūki answers and they can catch a glimpse of her orange hair.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the girls come completely into view, each pulling on one hand and almost fall back when the boy freezes all of a sudden upon appearing into the doorway. ...at least, they try to remind their brains that it's a boy but all they can see is a gorgeous blue-eyed long-haired blonde girl in a Tōtsuki uniform and they all blink twice before their mouths drop open.

An awkward silence falls upon them all as they all stare at the steadily reddening Italian who finds the idea of locking himself up in a room and never coming back out again more and more appealing with each passing second.

It is broken by the muffled laughter of his younger brother, Isami Aldini himself.

Takumi reddens even more in response before shouting a mortified "Stop laughing!" at his twin who can barely contain the laughter bubbling inside him.

In an effort to speak between his fits of laughter, he lets out a strangled "Sorry...Onee-chan." before doubling with laughter as Takumi appears to spontaneously combust at that added humiliation as the other boys start to shake in controlled laughter.

After a little moment, Takumi's voice goes past his lips in a small whisper "That's it." before he adds louder "I'm out of here." and turning around to walk down the corridor once again. He hasn't even taken two steps that an arm wraps around his shoulders and stops him in his movement. It is soon accompanied by the cheerful voice of one Yukihira Sōma.

"Come on! Don't be like that." Sōma says with a grin before adding a would-be apologetic "We just didn't expect it to suit you that well." which only sounds mocking in Takumi's ear who gets the impulse to stomp down on Sōma's foot, impulse which he follows if the small cry of pain emanating from the redhead a few seconds later is any indication.

Takumi's smile of satisfaction disappears a few seconds later when Sōma speaks up again, reminding him of that this is the penalty he agreed to. Takumi clenchs his teeth in frustration as he is forced to accept the fate that his previously ignorant self decided for himself.

But before that, he has something important to make his feelings clear to his long-time rival and so he does.

"I hate you..." he says with feeling but Sōma only laughs it off.

"Come on!" Sōma replies with a large grin, "You only have to stay like this for the whole day. It's going to be fun!" he finishes as he gives Takumi a squeeze.

Takumi glares at him for as long as he can before closing his eyes and sighing in defeat and muttering a small "...for you..."

"Come now Nee-chan." Isami's voice comes from the table where the others have already resumed eating, eliciting a fierce glare from his older brother - sister? "Stop sulking and come eat breakfast. You won't last through the day if you don't eat anything."

"Tch." Takumi clicks his tongue but still makes his way to the table, shaking Sōma off as he goes. Then, he sits down and glares at those who seem about to burst out laughing once more. That effectively shut them up and they resume eating breakfast peacefully until Alice breaks the silence.

"You know, Takumi-kun," Alice starts and Takumi looks up to her in question and discovers Alice staring at him - her? - as if lost in thought with her head resting atop her left hand. Takumi waits for her to continue which she does a few seconds later. "you really make a beautiful girl." Alice states as her face lights up with a bright smile and Takumi can only stare at her.

If he prays hard enough, maybe God will do him the favor of opening the ground under his feet and making him disappear from the surface of the Earth. How much can one man endure before he dies from embarrassment? That's not possible? Right now, Takumi is very willing to be the exception to this rule. He's not sure he'll be able to go through the day anyway so dying like that would really save him the trouble.

For now, Takumi decides to pray. At the moment, only God can save him from the hell that this day is promising to be. Next time, he certainly won't agree to such a thing so foolishly.

* * *

 _Tbc..._

(O)nee-chan = _big sister_ ; mou = _geez_ ; ano = _umm. I don't know how I should translate_ ne _here..._ _which is part of the reason why I didn't. -.-'_

 _Anyway, that's it for part one x) I'll write and post the rest...some time soon ^^' Though I have Misunderstanding and DoL to work on too so well...it might take a while. That said, feedback is appreciated if you feel like it ^^_

 _Ja ne~_


End file.
